


Unconventional Fighting Techniques

by StillNotGinger10



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Humor, M/M, UST, bored speedster getting into trouble, flash vs arrow rematch sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 21:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StillNotGinger10/pseuds/StillNotGinger10
Summary: Being a speedster should give Barry more time to think through his decisions before acting, but all it really did was make it far easier to act before he’d had a chance to think at all. That’s how he ended up going from sparring with Oliver Queen to kissing him in the span of a few seconds.





	Unconventional Fighting Techniques

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blue_wonderer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_wonderer/gifts).



> It took me much too long to finish, but this is for the awesome blue_wonderer, who wanted a fic where Oliver teaches Barry to fight and the UST between them finally breaks. While I didn't fit any smut into this fic, hopefully you like it! Eventually, I may find the muse to rewrite the ending for you with a higher rating XD

One of the perks of being a speedster was that Barry could be anywhere in seconds. He could be helping Oliver fight thugs one minute and could be across the city and in the Arrow Cave the next.

The only problem? The heroes he teamed up with were never able to do the same.

The rest of the world was just too slow.

Barry had given Oliver a head start, but it was still going to take him at least ten more minutes to catch up to Barry. There was no one in the Arrow Cave because they hadn’t needed backup on this one. They’d just done a quick patrol while Barry was visiting. It was just the two of them on the streets, so it was just Barry in the bunker.

He started poking around, looking at the suits, the toys, the computers. Actually, on second thought he decided to leave the computers alone as touching a couple of buttons made it start beeping until he stopped.

The uniforms seemed safe though. How much trouble could he get into looking at those?

Many more mannequins than in STAR Labs lined the walls, and only two were bare. One was for Barry’s Flash suit, and next to it sat Spartan’s black suit. Even standing a few feet in front of it, Barry could tell that the shoulder width was nearly double his own.

On the other side of his mannequin was the one where Oliver would hang his suit. It was bare too, but Barry knew it would look almost as large as Dig’s once Oliver hung up his hood.

Walking farther along the row of suits, Barry found some older ones, including an earlier version of the Arrow suit. It reminded Barry of when he first met the Arrow and learned he was Oliver in disguise. Even unconscious, he’d seemed so powerful and larger than life. And he’d needed  _ Barry’s  _ help. It was the most memorable part of Barry’s trip to Star, and he’d even helped Oliver with a new mask that he still used today.

Barry smiled as he fingered the green hooded jacket before sliding it off of the mannequin’s shoulders. It was lighter than he thought it’d be. Surely Oliver wouldn’t mind if he—

It slid onto his shoulders easily and Barry wished he could say it fit like a glove, but it didn’t. The sleeves were too long and loose, there was too much room in the shoulders, and the hem fell farther past his hips than it was meant to. 

But still, it was fun to pretend for a moment. 

Pulling up the hood, Barry flashed over to where Oliver kept his extra bows and grabbed one. He held it just as he’d seen Oliver do dozens of times, notched an arrow, and let it fly towards the target on the wall.

It missed.

Not only did it miss, but it went wildly off course and clattered as it knocked a few other weapons to the ground. Barry winced.

Then he flashed forward, grabbed the arrow, and returned it and the bow to their stands, trying to make it look like he hadn’t touched anything. The other weapons got the same treatment, but Barry paused as he got to the last one: a sword.

He’d never actually held one before, but he knew that Oliver had, that he and other members of his team were skilled with them. 

Pushing up the green sleeve of the suit, Barry held the sword tightly in his right hand. It was heavy, a lot heavier than it looked. He gave it a swing, then another. No wonder they needed all of that arm muscle.

“You’re holding it wrong.” 

The words made Barry jump and lose his grip. The sword tumbled out of his hand, but the speedforce allowed him to catch it just before it hit the ground. 

He swung around and gave Oliver a sheepish grin. “Hey! I was just—”

“Holding it wrong,” Oliver finished for him. “Use two hands.”

Barry blinked before doing just that. It was easier to hold, but he still couldn’t help joking, “Are you sure? In the movies they always use one.”

Oliver snorted as he walked over and moved behind Barry. His hands slid over Barry’s hands and arms as he adjusted Barry’s grip and stance. As his hands slid down the sides of the green coat to settle on Barry’s hips, he asked, “Trying out a new look?”

Barry flushed—out of embarrassment or something else, he wasn't sure—as he said, “Uh just messing around. I got bored waiting for you, slow poke.”

He shivered as Oliver forcibly turned him using his hands on Barry’s sides. Even through the suit and the coat, he could feel each of Oliver’s fingers along the edge of his hip bone. Once Barry had the correct stance, Oliver wrapped his arms around him to pull Barry’s hands through a slowed down example of a proper swing. 

“Just like that,” Oliver said as he pulled Barry back to the starting position. “Now, you try.” 

He pulled back to give Barry room, but the sudden cold on his back, the abrupt absence of Oliver’s body heat, threw Barry off. He tried the swing again, a little too fast, a little too off balance, and the sword slipped from his grip again. This time he wasn’t able to catch it before it clattered against the ground.

Oliver laughed as he stepped forward to pick it up. “Maybe you should stick to your own motif,” he said, returning the sword to its stand. “Leave the weapons to the real Arrow.”

“Maybe you’re right,” Barry said before flashing over to lean on the wall in front of Oliver. “Why do I need weapons anyway when I have actual superpowers?”

Oliver scoffed in the face of Barry’s cheeky grin. “Even with superspeed, it would benefit you to have fighting skills.” He reached out and tugged Barry off the wall by the hem of the green jacket. “Come on, hot shot, let’s see what you’ve got.”

“Right now?” Barry asked, allowing himself to be pulled forward. “Haven’t we already fought before? I think I won.” But Oliver’s serious expression didn’t crack, so Barry sighed and shrugged off the old Arrow coat. He placed it over the rack of weapons before he turned to face Oliver, cowl down and fists up.

They traded blow for blow, each blocking before the other could make contact, until Oliver said, “No powers,” when Barry used his speed to duck.

Even without his speed, Barry thoughts he was keeping up fairly well.

At least until Oliver knocked his feet out from under him.

Then their fight turned into a wrestling match. They rolled along the floor, trading who was stuck in whose grip back and forth as they used arms, legs, and full body rolls to gain the upper hand.

Finally, they landed with Oliver pinning Barry to the floor using his entire body. His hands held Barry’s wrist on each side of his head, his hips lined up with Barry’s as he tried to keep the speedster’s legs immobile, and their chests were flush together.

Barry did his best to twist and try to loosen Oliver’s hold, but doesn’t have much luck. The archer was solid and sturdy above him, even when Barry tried to reach his leg up to lock on to Oliver and throw him off balance.

With nothing to show for his efforts, Barry was left panting and sweating under his friend. They were lying so close together that Barry could feel Oliver’s breath hot against his cheek, and he grew warm as he took in their position. Oliver, who usually resisted even hugging him, was essentially straddling Barry. This was not the time to remember the crushes he once had on the billionaire and on the vigilante before he realized they were one in the same.

“Surrender?” Oliver asked, interrupting Barry’s thoughts.

“Never,” Barry joked as he tried again to twist out of Oliver’s grip.

What he needed was a way to distract Oliver. Or surprise him. Some way for Barry to get the upper hand. Then Barry got an idea, and before he could question if it was a  _ good  _ idea, he lunged forward.

Being a speedster should give Barry more time to think through his decisions before acting, but all it really did was make it far easier to act before he’d had a chance to think at all. That’s how he ended up going from sparring with Oliver Queen to kissing him in the span of a few seconds.

He expected Oliver to pull back, to release his hold as he straightened to look down at Barry. But he didn’t. He was still for a second before kissing back. And Barry should probably have given that more consideration but he was too focused on his plan, and as soon as Oliver’s grip on his wrists loosened, he flipped them so that he was straddling Oliver. 

He didn’t even bother to hold Oliver down, just threw his hands in the air and cheered. “Yes! Who’s surrendering now?” But when he looked down at Oliver, he didn't see anger or amusement on his face. Oliver blinked at him, looking confused more than anything, before Barry was thrown back by a strong leg and they were switched again.

Oliver stared down at Barry, some emotion Barry couldn't identify burning in his eyes, and Barry had just enough time to worry that he’d actually pissed the archer off before Oliver’s hand cupped his cheek and Barry was pulled into another kiss.

Oh.

_ That  _ he had not expected.

As soon as he realized what was happening, Barry kissed back, bringing his hands up to Oliver’s sides to tug him closer.

Not very often, but occasionally, the world moved at Barry’s pace. Someone would say or do something that threw Barry so off balance that he felt like he was scrabbling to catch up with everyone else. This was one of those times.

Oliver’s kiss caught him off guard, and all Barry knew was the feeling of Oliver’s lips against his and the heat of his body covering him. He lost track of time and became so swept up in the heat and intensity of their kiss that he didn’t pay any attention to where their hands were. At least, not until Oliver pulled back from where he’d been mouthing at Barry’s neck.

“Where they hell is the zipper on this thing?” he growled.

Barry laughed. That explained why Oliver was tugging on the neckline of his suit. “Here,” Barry said, laughter still in his voice, as he reached up and revealed the hidden zipper.

Oliver stared down at him with a look that Barry was tempted to call a pout. “My suit makes this much easier,” he said.

Barry just smiled up at him as he pulled down the zipper. “Seems pretty easy to me,” he taunted.

Oliver’s eyes tracked the zipper’s progress as he watched as more and more of Barry’s bare chest was revealed, but before he could say anything, they heard a voice from the doorway.

“So how did patrol go?”

Barry’s eyes widened and his brain went into overdrive. He flashed out from underneath Oliver and zipped his suit back up as he stood. He pulled Oliver to his feet too and positioned his motionless form to a casual pose near the wall. He ran his fingers through Oliver’s hair, which was messier than Barry had ever seen it, and fixed where Oliver’s pants had been unbuttoned—his hands really had gotten away from him—before placing one last kiss to Oliver’s lips and speeding away. He put the old Arrow suit back on the mannequin and then flashed over to the wall himself.

He relaxed back into regular speed just as he was leaning back to rest on the wall.

Except, he forgot that the weapons stand was there. It fell and the weapons started to clatter on the floor just as the Felicity and Diggle walked into the room. Their eyes had been on Oliver before, but as the first weapon fell, the attention of all three turned to Barry.

Barry’s hands were stretched out towards the weapons that he had no hope of catching, and he was subconsciously shushing them as though he could make the noise stop just by asking the cluster of falling swords and arrows to be quiet.

Oliver barked out a laugh, and Barry’s gaze snapped to him with a sheepish smile and a blush.

“Did we miss something?” Felicity asked, coming to a halt in the doorway.

Oliver’s laughter died down as he said, “Barry and I were just discussing our last fight. It was a draw.” He looked over at Barry with a smile that said they were sharing a joke that no one else was in on.

And while Barry loved the warm, tingling feeling that that smile created in his chest, he couldn’t resist giving Oliver an impish grin and saying, “I don’t know. I think I won.”

Oliver’s smile turned into a smirk. “We’ll have to have a rematch,” he said as he walked over to Barry. “Let’s plan one over dinner.”

And what could Barry say to that? All he could do was nod as Oliver wrapped his arm around his shoulders. Because that was code for a date, wasn't it? Having dinner together, alone, where they planned to discuss when they could roll around and make out some more? Maybe do more than make out. Yeah, that was a date. Oliver Queen just asked him out on a date.

Iris was going to be so jealous. 

“Why don’t we get changed and then we can head out?” Oliver asked.

Once again, it was one of those moments where his speed should have helped him think things through, but only made the situation worse. Because Barry could tell that Oliver wanted to keep what they’d done and the true nature of their dinner a secret until they had time to discuss it, but he might have given Felicity and Diggle some clue when he used his speed to dress both himself and Oliver before flashing them both out of the bunker.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Olivarry fic posted! Hope you enjoyed! :D
> 
> Feel free to come say hi on [tumblr](https://stillnotginger10.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
